The Train Ride
by MiraiYume
Summary: [Oneshot] James Potter boards the Hogwarts Express for the first time. Joined by best friend Sirius Black, a brief encounter with another boy gives insight on the humble beginnings of the Marauders.


Author's Notes: Just a fun little idea I had. This will be going nowhere, will stay a oneshot! I got the idea at about three in the morning, so if anything doesn't really make sense, that is probably why. But I hope you enjoy it, my fun little idea!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

**The Train Ride**

"Goodbye, mum!" James grimaced as his mother kissed his cheek for the umpteenth time.

"Just promise me you'll be careful!" the worried Mrs. Potter said softly, pushing her black hair out of her face.

"Oh, he'll be fine, won't ya, James?" Mr. Potter clasped his son's shoulder. He was a tall man, and his eleven year old son was taking after him, already a bit tall for his age; his unruly, spiky mop of black hair was his trademark though.

"Of course, pops," James smirked as his father laughed heartily.

"Oh, I'll believe it when I see it. Just don't go pulling too many pranks there, quite a number of the professors are good friends of mine."

"I will be the essence of innocence," James proclaimed solemnly. The smile that cracked gave him away.

"There's no doubt in my mind!" Mr. Potter said, smiling. "Here, make certain you get a good snack for the ride." He slipped a few Galleons in his son's hand. The boy's brown eyes lit up.

"Aw, thanks pops!" James grinned. Impulsively he hugged his father, and then his mother, who had watched the whole exchange with a crooked smile of her own. Then he bounded off, ready to board the train.

"Don't forget to owl us!" Mrs. Potter called as her son boarded the Hogwarts Express.

"He'll be ok, dear," Mr. Potter put his arm around his wife, holding her close. She smiled up at him, her eyes shimmering with unshed tears. "Our boy has great things lined up for him."

* * *

The boy was on the train, and quite pleased that he had managed to snag an empty compartment by himself. He settled into the seat, unable to keep the grin off his face. Finally, at long last, he was off to Hogwarts!

"Blimey, thought they'd throw me in front of this train!" came a loud voice. A boy with neatly trimmed black hair sauntered into the car. "So, this is where you're hanging out, eh little boy?"

"Oh please." James rolled his eyes. "You're not that much taller than me, Sirius." James grinned at his friend who had stored his trunk above already and was stretching out along the seat James wasn't occupying.

"I can hardly wait to get there," Sirius said once he was comfortable, and rubbed his hands together excitedly. "Can you imagine the trouble we're gonna raise?" Sirius's grey eyes practically glowed with excitement, and James found himself grinning as well.

"It'll be a riot, that's for certain. I can't wait to get on the quidditch pitch though. Nobody'll have seen the likes of me!"

"Ah, you and that broom," Sirius sighed. He brightened up at his next thought. "I've decided, we need codenames."

"What for?" James stared at his friend as though he'd gone insane.

"Because all the very best do. Something to refer to ourselves in case enemies are listening in."

"What kind of enemies are you planning on getting?" James laughed out loud. Before Sirius could answer, a commotion outside their car caught their attention. There were muffled thumps and yells. Sirius sprang up and opened the door, James right behind him.

"What's going on, mate?" James asked, peering over Sirius's shoulder.

"Just some older gits picking on some first years." Sirius sighed a bit dramatically, sounding as though he wasn't one of the first years himself. Stepping out, his face took on a stern look.

"Hey Malfoy, let's put it away hmm?" Sirius chortled as he indicated the wand Lucius Malfoy was holding. As others who appeared began laughing at the insinuated meaning, the normally pale face of Lucius grew red with indignance. James took in the sight of an angry Lucius brandishing his wand before a smallish boy with light brown hair who was sitting, stunned, in the corridor. Before anything else could happen, James interrupted the angry sparks between his friend and Lucius.

"Ok, thanks then," he said and drug both Sirius and the boy into the car, shutting the door behind him. He sank back down into the seats, Sirius opposite him and the boy on the floor between them. He was starting to shake as the effect of the spell cast on him was wearing off.

"Nice shade he turned," complimented James, to which Sirius modestly mock bowed.

"Thank you, I only do my best." Both boys then turned their attention to boy on the floor who was blinking up at them.

"He's a bit smaller than us, mate," Sirius commented.

"Yeah, and wrong hair color," James added.

"But, we did save him," Sirius said thoughtfully.

"Only proper then," James concluded. The boy watched their exchange with bewilderment.

"I'm James Potter," Sirius said, extending his hand.

"Sirius Black," James announced, also extending his hand.

"Remus Lupin," the boy replied, before shaking both hands offered to him. "Are you sure you've got your names right?"

"Why not?" Sirius asked.

"Because you've got a sticker with the name Sirius Black and a number on it," pointed out Remus.

"Yeah, I was going to ask you about that," James added.

"Just so the ladies know me," Sirius grinned.

"Like any of them will want you," James scoffed, grinning. Sirius pushed him, and Remus had to scramble out of the way as a brief wrestling match ensued. James pinned Sirius though, laughing. He got up and settled in his seat.

"Stupid quidditch player," Sirius grumbled, before sitting opposite him again. "Well, you gonna keep sitting on the floor?" He looked pointedly at Remus.

"It almost seems safer," Remus said, grinning. James laughed.

"I think he'll be alright," he said.

"Right then, welcome to the club," Sirius said, still grumbling a bit.

"What club, mate?" James asked his friend.

"The one where we need secret codenames," Sirius answered, a bit brusquely. "You in, Remus?" Remus looked at the two boys looking so expectantly at him, and suddenly found a place where he belonged.

"Sure," he said, offhandedly. "I'll be the brains."

"What?" Sirius cried, as James laughed again.

"He's got an attitude. What am I, Remus?"

"That's easy," Remus said, smiling for the first time in a long time. "You're the muscle."

"Naturally," James nodded. "Quidditch muscles of steel, eh Sirius?" Sirius scratched the back of his head in a lazy manner.

"Whatever," he remarked, stretching. "I'll be the frontman, the one who gets all the girls." He grinned, and so did the others.

"Sounds like we've got ourselves quite a group," James said. "I cannot wait to get there!" As James and Sirius bantered back and forth, Remus got up and settled on a seat on the side Sirius was on. He felt oddly comfortable with these two, though they seemed a bit off at times. Like now, as they were arguing the best way to hex Malfoy. Still, friends were friends.

"Excuse me," a feminine voice called, knocking on the door. It opened, and the jaws of all three boys dropped.

"Have any of you seen a rat? Peter here has lost his pet rat." A small girl with red hair and clear green eyes faced the trio. Her company was a small boy, dark eyes and lighted haired, looking rather afraid.

"'Fraid not, Miss..." Sirius paused, letting the silence draw out.

"Evans, though my friends call me Lily," the girl replied. "It you haven't seen it, we'll keep looking. Thanks though." She paused when James ruffled with black hair and grinned crookedly at her; with a warm smile of her own, she was gone, shutting the door behind her. Sirius looked at James, then at the door, then back at James, who was still starting into empty space. He and Remus shared a look.

"She's gone, mate," Sirius leaned forward and waved his hand in front of James's face. Remus leaned forward and poked him. James smiled a strange smile.

"I'm going to marry her," he said, half to himself.

"What's that? What are you going on about now?" Sirius demanded.

"Oh nothing!" James snapped completely out of it, and smiled a real smile. "Now, to hex Malfoy..." and the conversation was off again, with even Remus participating. James carried on, the same as normal, unaware that his dreams would be haunted from now on by a pair of brilliant green eyes.


End file.
